Transformers: Tales of War
by The Stranger Dalek Supreme
Summary: Everybody knows that Megatron and the Decepticons were defeated 100 years ago. What's remained a mystery is how? What happened to Bumblebee? How did Starscream gain the powers of a Prime? And why doesn't Optimus Prime ever talk about how the war began? Cheetor, Air Raid, Airrazor, Hot Shot, and Waspinator are about to find out...Note: Cannot update until Author's Note is answered.
1. Prologue: Time for Truth

**Author's note: This is not tied into any particular continuity, this is merely my own imagining of our favorite robots who turn into vehicles and beasts and try to beat the slag out of the other faction. **

**Disclaimer: The closest thing I come to owning Transformers are my figures. All the rights and legal junk belongs to Hasbro.**

Transformers: Tales of War

Prologue

Peace. That's all it's been. For one hundred years, all has been peaceful on the planets of Cybertron and Earth. Ever since the war ended in the destruction of the Hydra Cannon, and the deaths of a cruel, tyrannical warlord and a brave young Autobot who gave his life for this peace. Optimus Prime knows how it happened. So do the other surviving members of the Great Nine, but none will tell the story. Optimus Prime and the others like to keep the war to themselves, and never talk about it, except to each other.

Five young Cybertronians who, like the rest of Cybertron, honor and respect the Great Nine, wish to speak with Optimus Prime, like so many have before. They knock on his door, and he answers it, as always. The youngest of the group, a yellow and blue Youngling with cheetah parts, asks the same question they all have before him: "Optimus, how did the war really end?" The Last Prime looks at him, about to change the subject, but a thought occurs to him: Perhaps it is time the public knew what really happened…

"Very well, Cheetor. It started a century ago on the planet Earth, with the Great Nine..."


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing for the End

Transformers: Tales of War

Chapter 1

"It all started with the Great Nine: Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Grimlock, Arcee, Wheeljack, Mirage, and myself."

It was a normal day in the Autobot's base/spaceship, the Ark, when suddenly Teletraan 1's alarm started blaring, alerting every Autobot to the screen, and surprising the Autobot on screen duty, Ratchet, a white and red medic who turned into an emergency rescue vehicle. There was Bumblebee, a yellow scout who turned into a fifteenth generation Camaro with black racing stripes, and a gas mask like device covering his mouth, Jazz had a visor covering his eyes and turned into a silver Pontiac Solstice, Ironhide, a mighty black and grey Autobot who turned into a GMC Topkick and had a massive grey cannon on either arm, Mirage, a red Autobot with an Italian accent and car mode, Arcee, a small but tough blue femme who turned into a motorcycle, Wheejack, an Autobot mad scientist who turned into a white race car with red and green detailing and a silver spoiler that became wings in his robot mode, Grimlock, an Autobot as big as Prime, but grey and gold with a black head and a visor and a face mask permanently stuck over his face and a mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex alternate mode, and Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, who turned into a massive long-nosed truck with blue and red flame detailing. "Teletraan 1, report!" ordered Optimus Prime.

Teletraan responded in it's almost emotionless robotic voice: "Decepticon ships detected headed towards the location of their warship! Long range scans report Hydra Cannon nearly complete!" Optimus Prime nodded solemnly. "Ratchet, ready the Ground Bridge!"

Every Autobot readied their weapons: Bumblebee's right arm transformed into a pulse cannon while an energy axe materialized at his left wrist, Arcee took out a sniper rifle, Ironhide spun his arm cannons enthusiastically, Mirage's blades fipped out, Wheeljack grabbed his wings and held them like swords, Grimlock took out a flaming sword and shield, Ratchet's med gun and axe extended, and Optimus Prime transformed his trailer into his flight gear. Spike, a human teenager and friend to the Autobots and Bumblebee in particular walked over. "You're going to come back,right, guys?"

The Autobots were silent for a moment, then Bumblebee clicked reassuringly at Spike. Long ago, Bumblebee had lost his voice to the Lord of the Decepticons because he refused to give away vital information. Ratchet had put in a replacement, but only allowed him to speak and clicks, beeps, and buzzes. Spike nodded and watched as one by one, the Autobots entered the Ground Bridge.

Meanwhile, in the Earth's Exosphere, Megatron's mighty warship, the Nemesis, hovered. Megatron, a mighty silver Decepticon with the alternate form of a Cybertronian jet stood. Alongside him stood his most loyal soldiers, the sadistic police car Decepticon, Barricade, the powerful and loyal helicopter, Blackout with his pet, Scorponok, Brawl, the powerful Decepticon tank who loved explosions (Kind of like Michael Bay, in that respect), Soundwave, the loyal communications officer who turned into a Mercedes Benz, his minions Laserbeak and Ravage, the Constructicons: Scrapper, Long Haul, MixMaster, Scavenger, Neckbreaker, and Hook, and his army of Vehicon clones. On the deck with them were three other Decepticons (Though to call them Decepticons would anger Megatron considerably), Starscream, a red, silver, and blue F-15 Eagle, his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, who shared the same body type as Starscream, only they were blue/silver and black/purple, respectively.

"You are lost, Megatron! Set me free, and I may spare your life so that you may yet see the truth," shouted Starscream in a combination of fanaticism and desperation.

"I see the truth, Starscream, and that truth is that you are an insolent traitor! You will _never_ be the rival Prime was, but you do have one thing in common: You both lack the nerve to do what needs to be done! That is why you will never win! Shockwave! Barricade! Brawl! Ready your weapons!"

Thundercracker turned to his eldest brother. "For what it's worth, I wouldn't follow Optimus or Megatron out of an empty room."

Starscream smiled at his brothers. The three shut their optics and waited for the inevitable blaster fire, which never came. Instead, they heard a loud explosion from the other side of the ship, and saw Megatron barking orders to stay and guard the Hydra Cannon. He saw his opportunity and wriggled out of his energy bonds, burning open a small wound in the process, and deactivated the other Seeker's bonds, and the three opened fire on the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, the Autobots emerged through a portal and took the Vehicon legions by surprise. It took about ten minutes for them to dispatch every Vehicon in the room. Optimus Prime turned to Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mirage and ordered them "Jazz, lead the Stealth Force, go ahead and attempt to disable the Omega Lock! Wheeljack, take the bridge, try and make targeting the Hydra Cannon impossible if the Steath Force is delayed. Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, and Grimlock, we will draw attention away from Wheeljack and Stealth Force. This may be our final battle. It has been an honor and a privilege knowing you as well as fighting alongside you. Autobots, roll out and take no prisoners!"


	3. Chapter 2: Fight for Freedom Part I

Transformers: Tales of War

Chapter 2

Everything was going to the Pit. First reports of the Autobots attacking the ship, and then that traitor Starscream and his slagheaded brothers escape. He had sent Soundwave to guard the bridge, and was taking out his anger as he swing his hand-mace at Starscream, who dodged by jumping in the air and shooting him below the chest. Megatron howled in anger and lashed again.

Optimus Prime was ripping up the corridors with his guns, with his wings scraping against the walls. He could see the door to the main control room when he heard a bang and saw Grimlock fall to the ground with a smoking chest. "Don't worry, I've got him covered! Go!" shouted Ratchet as he began to use his med-gun on the fallen Dinobot.

Optimus nodded at his old friend and continued firing on any Vehicon with the intellectual inefficiency to try and fight him. He looked down the corridor and saw Jazz, Bumblebee, and Mirage blast through the doors to the Hydra Cannon firing room, and was about to follow when Brawl stood in his way.

"I'll hold him off! Follow Stealth Force and destroy the Hydra Cannon!"

Ironhide growled, "No, Prahm! Ah got him! You go, Ah'll give him the fight of his life! Yer the only one who can hold his own against Megatron! Go!"

"Good luck, my friend…"

"You too, Prahm!" Ironhide fired at Brawl as the others transformed and drove past him. "Git ready for some pain, tank head!"

Bumblebee had never seen such carnage since Tyger Pax, when the mighty Lord of the Decepticons ripped out his voice. He was dodging every shot fired at him while slicing off limbs, heads, wheels, and wings with his energy axe and firing non-stop at his opponents, all while trying not to slip on the spilled Energon of his fallen opponents. He could see Jazz using his crescent-shaped blaster to both shield himself and blast any Vehicon in sight. He had no way of knowing if Mirage was still alive until he heard an Italian accent call out "This way!"

They transformed and drove past the remaining Vehicons, plowing a few over, and transformed, following Mirage into the Hydra Cannon firing room, where they saw the fight between the Decepticons. Bumblebee charged Shockwave while Mirage and Jazz tackled Blackout and Scrapper. Bumblebee was about to cleave Shockwave's head open when the Scientist slashed at him with his arm-blade, knocking him back. Bumblebee rolled out of the way of a blast and kicked Shockwave into the control panel, accidently opening the floor-hatch.

Wheeljack was having the time of his life. Before becoming a scientist, he was a member of a rogue Autobot sub-faction called the Wreckers, who were untrusted by Optimus Prime because of their violent nature. He was slicing Decepticons in half until he got to the door to the bridge. He opened the door and found Soundwave at the controls, who turned to face him.

"Surrender, Wrecker, and your death will be swift," said Soundwave in his gravelly yet almost musical voice.

"Death is a minor inconvenience, especially if I lose to an uncharismatic fool like yourself," retorted Wheeljack.

Soundwave's chest panels opened up and Laserbeak and Ravage jumped out. "No one calls Soundwave uncharismatic!" screeched Laserbeak.

Ravage snarled, "Let's suicide him!" The two proceeded to tackle Wheeljack, gnawing and clawing at his face and arms.

Shockwave blasted Bumblebee and he fell out of the hatch, barely managing to cling to the edge. Shockwave walked over to finish him off when Optimus Prime charged him and kicked him to the ground. "Are you alright, Bumblebee?" questioned Optimus Prime, who received a thumbs up in response.

Megatron merged his hands into his fusion cannon and blasted Starscream. He walked over to finish his ex-second in command off, when he saw a greater prize. He turned and shot Optimus Prime in the back, knocking him off the ship.

The Autobots were all silent when they saw Optimus Prime fall and bounce off the Hydra Cannon, until Optimus flew back up and started firing at the Hydra Cannon. Megatron roared in rage and charged, jumped out and transformed into his jet mode, firing at Optimus Prime. The two began an ariel battle as Optimus punched Megatron in the nose, causing him to transform.

Bumblebee saw his opportunity, and began a calculated jump down, using his door-wings to slow his descent. He landed on top of the Hydra Cannon, and carefully made his way to the inside of the barrel, unaware, he was being followed…


	4. Chapter 3: Fight for Freedom Part II

Transformers: Tales of War

Chapter 3

"Zzo what happen to Bumble-bot?" asked Waspinator, a green and yellow mech with a bug-like face, fitting for his alternate mode of a giant wasp.

"Shut up, Waspy!" cried Hot Shot, a yellow and red mech with large shoulders who turned into a car, and Airazor, a brown and copper femme who turned into a falcon, in exhasperation.

"Perhaps you might let me finish, and I will tell you," suggested Optimus Prime.

"Wazzpinator izz zzorry…" apologized Waspinator.

Bumblebee made his way inside the barrel of the massive weapon, which was big enough for him to stand in in robot mode. He saw the Allspark cube, the device that Primus used to give life to all Transformers. He walked over and touched the cube, and felt a surge of power as its energy surged through him.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a deep, growling voice asked. Bumblebee turned and saw Barricade, his old rival.

"I can't deal with you now, Barricade!" said Bumblebee, surprised at his ability to speak. "The Allspark," he mumbled.

"Like you couldn't deal with Commander Goldfire? He was your own creator! I recall his last words well, right before I put him out of his misery…" taunted the Decepticon scout.

The Decepticon's words angered Bumblebee, who charged and sliced off one of Barricade's car doors. "You're going to eat those words, you fragging spawn of a glitch!"

"Then make me, Autobrat!" challenged Barricade. Bumblebee responded by kicking him in the face, knowing in his Spark that Barricade would not escape this time.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Laserbeak was trying to eat Wheeljack's face while Ravage was clawing open his chest armor. He grabbed Laserbeak and ripped the Decepticon off his face and knocked Ravage off his stomach. Laserbeak bit his optic, but Wheeljack grabbed each of his wings and pulled until Laserbeak tore in half.

Soundwave snarled at the destruction of his minion, and charged the Autobot as Ravage jumped on his arm. Wheeljack knocked Ravage's head into the wall, knocking the Decepticon panther out, and as Soundwave leaped on top of him, thrust his blade upward, right through Soundwave's Spark. He nodded respectively at his fallen enemy before walking to the helm and began steering the ship.

The effects were immediate: Jazz tumbled forward on top of Blackout, knocking him on top of Scorponok, while Starscream and Thundercracker plowed into Mirage and Neckbreaker, while the Constructicons were piled onto Skywarp. The only ones weren't affected were Optimus Prime and Megatron, who were in the air. "What the slag was that?!" exclaimed Long Haul.

Jazz looked up and saw himself in an awkward position over the Decepticon enforcer. "You have beautiful optics," jeered Jazz. Blackout shoved him off and began slashing with his rotor, as Scorponok tackled Jazz.

Mirage found himself surrounded by the Seekers. "So, from the highest of aristocracy to target practice for renegade Decepticons," smirked Starscream.

"Get it over with," snarled Mirage.

"My pleasure! We at last see optic to optic, Autobot scum!" Starscream responed. He blasted Mirage repeatedly with his null-rays until the Autobot was in pieces.

"Mirage!" cried Jazz as he shoved Scorponok off of him, fired at Blackout, and charged Skywarp, who, true to his name, teleported out of the way.

Arcee was standing on a higher ledge, shooting targets that couldn't see her to shoot back, she delivered a direct hit to Skywarp's optic, allowing Jazz to dig his crescent blaster in his chest and shoot him through the Spark. She saw the Constructicons gather and begin to begin their fateful transformation…

Scavenger had spotted Arcee when Skywarp was hit. He also suggested the move to merge into Devastator. He noted how the others were pleased with the idea, and thought that perhaps, he'd earned their friendship and respect at long last. He could feel their personalities merging with his own, Neckbreaker's berserk violent tendencies, Scrapper's imaginative creativity, MixMaster's insanity, caused by his constent chemistry experiments, Long Haul's grumpiness and longing to do more than haul supplies and form Devastator's codpiece, and Hook's egomania, until the conflicted personalities drove his…their processor's mad until they merged into the violent, imaginative, insane, angry, egotistical, eager personality of Devastator. Devastator's mind (minds?) hurt. And the little Autobots were being so noisy, which made it worse. Time to exterminate some headaches…

Arcee tried to dodge the giant's grasp, but Devastator held her high, when he felt a chomp on his arm, and dropped her, to find a robotic tyrannosaur with his teeth stuck in his arm. Devastator gave out a scream of pain and shook the beast off.

"ME…GRIMLOCK…NOT LET YOU HURT…GRIMLOCK'S FRIEND!" shouted Grimlock in the caveman-type speech he'd been forced to talk in since Shockwave's experiments so long ago…

Optimus Prime flew up, with him and Megatron caught in an armlock, hit the ceiling, and the two fell to the ground. Optimus stood, shedding his jetpack, when he saw Mirage's lifeless husk.

Megatron watched as his opponent stomped toward him angrily. "Oh come on, Optimus Prime, out with it! The usual 'One shall stand, one shall fall' speech!" taunted Megatron in his gravelly voice.

His response was a harsh "Speech this!" and a punch to the jaw from a very irate Optimus Prime. Megatron stood, wiping the Energon from his jaw, laughing.

"In that case, to the death it is, Optimus Prime!" snarled Megatron as he tackled his ancient enemy to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final End

Transformers: Tales of War

Chapter 4

Bumblebee kicked Barricade, almost knocking the Decepticon out of the Hydra Cannon, and into open space. Barricade snarled and stuck his blade into Bumblebee's chest armor. Bumblebee kicked the Decepticon again but was kicked back, and got up, looking at his own Spark through the wound.

Barricade laughed, "Give up?" His response was a blast to the face and a flying punch. Barricade snarled and blasted Bumblebee with his hand-held blaster.

Starscream shouted "NO!" at the sight of his brother being killed. He charged Jazz, tackling the Autobot, but was shot in the face and would have died had the Matrix not upgraded his body, but was knocked into stasis.

Thinking both his brothers dead, Thundercracker transformed and flew at Jazz, nearly impaling the Autobot on his nosecone. Jazz climbed up top, holding on for dear life, and smashed open the cockpit. He began ripping out wired and anything he could until he felt Thundercracker's life force go out and jumped off right before an out-of-control Thundercracker transformed and smashed into Blackout.

Shockwave went over to the Hydra Cannon controls, knocking one of Prime's flight-mode guns into the Hydra Cannon, and prepared to fire it. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Arcee's fist fly into his one eye, knocking him into the console. He slashed at her with his blade and missed. Arcee readied her blades and sliced at Shockwave, using the other to block the second swing, which shattered the blade and wounded her arm. She dodged a shot and kicked him in the face, and tackled him, knocking the scientist back against the console.

Grimlock transformed and used his shield to barely survive getting smashed into the ground. He took his sword and jumped, slicing off the arm formed by Neckbreaker, causing the rest of the Constructicons to transform back and fall to the ground, stunned by the blow.

Optimus Prime and Megatron's battle was reaching it's climax, as both leaders had their swords extended. Optimus Prime swung and sliced off a wing while Megatron stabbed through a joint and dislocated the Prime's left arm. Megatron swung a punch that knocked Optimus off his feet, and prepared to finish off the mighty Autobot leader. Optimus shut his optics for the last time, knowing he had failed his fellow Autobots, and awaiting the final blow…which never came. He opened his optics to see Megatron's blade sticking out of Ratchet's back.

"Ratchet! No!" shouted Optimus in sorrow.

"It was a worthy sacrifice, Optimus. One I would do again and again. Goodbye, old friend…" choked out Ratchet before his optics shut for the last time.

Megatron shook the medic off his blade. "Pathetic waste of scrapmetal!" snarled the Decepticon, disappointed he hadn't hit his target, when the door opened and Brawl stood, only to fall down with a smoking hole in his chest.

"Yer gunna regreat that, Megatron!" yelled Ironhide as he swung a punch into Megatron's chest, and fired his arm cannon, knocking the Decepticon onto his back. "Prahmus, not Ratchet…"

"I will avenge him, brother," reassured Optimus Prime. "Go, let me finish this."

Ironhide nodded and headed off, looking for a target and finding it in a squadron of Vehicons that had just entered the room. Meanwhile, Megatron was just getting up as Optimus Prime took out his Ion Blaster. "This ends here, Megatron! No more good friends will be sacrificed to your insane ambition! I wear to Primus himself, no more!" cried Optimus Prime as he shot Megatron.

Barricade smacked his blade shield down on Bumblebee's shoulder, slicing off a wheel. "Goldfire would have been disappointed in you, you pathetic waste of scrap iron!" sneered Barricade.

Bumblebee let out a primal snarl, and jumped on top of Barricade, grabbing Optimus's flight mode gun that Shockwave knocked into the Cannon earlier in this chapter, and stuck it right into Barricade's chest.

"All the hatred! All the death! All the destruction! TAKE IT! Take it all the way to the pit with you, you sadistic piece of slag!" snarled Bumblebee, almost as bloodthirstily as his enemy, who was now looking intimidated as he tried to push the massive cannon away from himself.

Barricade thought for a moment, and let go of the Cannon. "There's no way you can discharge that weapon in here without causing the Hydra Cannon to overload and implode. We go together, or not at all," Barricade said solemnly.

Bumblebee stopped, and looked at how aggressive he had become through the years he had fought with Barricade. He knew he was becoming as evil as Barricade. He thought of his comrades, the Autobots, and their human allies. He thought about Spike. "For Earth…" he said simply.

"Then I respect you…in death," Barricade said, accepting his fate. Bumblebee fired the cannon and in a flash he could see everything around him being ripped apart, Barricade, the Hydra Cannon, and his own body shattered into a million bits. And then Bumblebee saw blackness, and then a calming, welcoming light…

The blast of the Hydra Cannon's explosion silenced everyone in the battle. The blast nearly blinded all of them, and in a final flash, the light from the explosion went out, leaving only shattered bits of metal from the Hydra Cannon and the two warriors who died with it.

From across the room, Optimus could hear Arcee ask, "He made it out, though, right? Bumblebee didn't die in the explosion!" He was about to respond, when the question was answered by the head, doorwing, pulse cannon, and assorted pieces of robot and vehicle from Bumblebee floated past.

The Autobots were silent for a moment, then Optimus Prime roared in fury and punched Megatron so hard he punched off pieces of Megatron's chest. Ironhide lept at Blackout and began punching him, Grimlock transformed and began attacking the barely recovered Constructicons as the mighty king of the dinosaurs. Arcee began ripping wires out of Shockwave.

Optimus Prime took his Ion Blaster and walked over to where Megatron lay. "No more, Optimus Prime! We have fought long enough! Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?" begged Megatron.

"Time to find out," Optimus said harshly, and aimed his weapon at Megatron. The Decepticon tyrant quickly grabbed Optimus Prime's other flight-mode gun and shot at him. Optimus Prime was blown off his feet by the blow, and barely made it on his hands and knees as Megatron prepared to finish him off. "I would have waited an eternity for this! It's over, Prime!"

"'Til all are ONE!" roared Optimus Prime as he took out his axe and sliced Megatron's chest open. "You, DIE!" shouted Optimus as he sunk his axe into Megatron's head and ripped out the mighty Decepticon's head and spine.

Blackout finally manage to pry the Autobot Weapons Specialist off himself long enough to see his master's fate. He fell to his knees in silence, then grabbed his rotor shield, and was about to charge Optimus Prime with a cry of "I will AVENGE YOU, master!" before Shockwave grabbed him from behind.

"Blackout! Do not be a fool!" Shockwave said, dragging the protesting helicopter away, with Scorponok chasing after them.

"CURSE YOU, SHOCKWAVE, AND YOUR SLAGGING LOGIC!" was the response Blackout gave him as they ran to the escape pods.

Optimus walked over toward his fellow Autobots, carrying Ratchet's body. Jazz and Arcee carried over Mirage and what was left of Bumblebee, respectively.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" asked Grimlock, who was fighting back the urge to cry.

Optimus noticed something in Bumblebee's charred hand. "The Allspark," he murmured as he picked up the cube-shaped device. "We will go to Cybertron and rebuild our home. But first, we must say goodbye to our human friends."

Spike looked up hopefully as he saw Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, and Grimlock step through the ground bridge. "How was the battle?" asked Spike cheerfully. He saw their grim expressions and his smile dropped. "Where's Bumblebee?" asked Spike.

Spike was horrified when Ironhide came through carrying the impaled body of Ratchet, which grew worse when Jazz carried Mirage's half-melted corpse through next. "Oh my God…Ratchet…Mirage…" Spike started to cry.

Arcee came through last, carrying the charred pieces they had been to gather of Bumblebee, which was the scout's head, left door-wing, right thigh, left hand, pulse cannon, and both of his chest plates. She set them on the ground and began to cry.

Spike rushed over and fell on his knees, sobbing. Arcee layed a comforting hand on his back. One by one, every other Autobot, even Optimus Prime, who almost never showed any weakness, shed Energon tears for their fallen comrades.

At last, Optimus spoke, "We have lost brave comrades, and good friends. However, their sacrifices were not in vain, as the Hydra Cannon, and Megatron, are no more. We must return to Cybertron, to use the Allspark to revitalize our home, and rebuild it."

Captain Lennox, the leader of N.E.S.T., the branch designated to work with the Autobots, nodded and saluted. Spike waved goodbye to his friends, as they entered the Ground Bridge, one by one. Then, before it closed, Jazz stepped out. "Optimus wanted me to be head of Autobot and human relations. So I'm going to stay." Spike and Lennox smiled at their ally and friend, and the three began discussing an Autobot and human alliance.

Meanwhile, the Nemesis flew into Cybertron's orbit. "We will launch the Allspark into Vector Sigma, the core of Cybertron. It is the only certain way of reviving Cybertron," ordered Optimus Prime.

Wheeljack turned, "Into the Well of All Sparks, the very Spark of Primus?" Optimus nodded. "Okay, then sir," said Wheeljack.

The ship flew above the great chasm leading into the planet's core, and the Allspark was fired straight into it. Soon, the planet began to glow its Energon blue color again. "How wonderful it is to have our planet restored…and how sad it is Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Mirage will never see it…" said Optimus Prime solemnly.

Meanwhile, in the escape pod room, Shockwave, Blackout, and Scorponok made their way to the escape pods, and saw that only one remained. The three barely managed to cram into the escape pod before blasting off.

"Your elbow articulator is grinding into my rotors!" complained Blackout, as they flew off.

"Do you really intend to whine for the duration of the voyage?" asked Shockwave, hiding his exasperation. "Besides, Scorponok's tail is poking my eye."

As the Autobot ship landed, the Autobots exited with their disarmed prisoners, the Constructicons. "We will need to send a signal to tell the other Autobots it's time to go home," said Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, Starscream's optics flickered on. The Seeker stood up and saw the bodies of his brothers. He picked them up and flew off, seen by the Autobots. "I'll be BACK! Even if it takes a THOUSAND YEARS, I'LL BE REVENGED ON YOU ALL!" he shrieked as he flew into the distance.

Hot Shot, Cheetor, Waspinator, Airazor, and Air Raid's optics were wide in shock. "Are you alright?" asked Optimus Prime.

"F-Fine, fine!" said Cheetor. "It's just-"

"We've never heard it described in that amount of detail before," said Air Raid, as Airazor and Waspinator nodded in agreement.

"Will you tell us more about the Great War?" asked Hot Shot.

"Perhaps later, I have…important business to attend to," said Optimus Prime. With that, the mighty Autobot leader walked inside, leaving the Younglings to think about the deaths caused by the war, and think about how tragic the Great War really was.

**Author's Note: That's the end of the final battle. I'll let the rest of you vote on what you want Optimus Prime to tell them about next: a) How the Transformers arrived on Earth, b) How Grimlock lost his mind, or c) How Megatron began recreating the Hydra Cannon. Thanks for reading this, bye!**


End file.
